Filters are often used for filtering out debris and other foreign matter from fluid. In an engine, oil and transmission filters are typically used for filtering fluid that is contained in a fluid pan, i.e., a sump, wherein the fluid is transported back into the engine by means of a fluid pump. Conventional filter assemblies include a filter, a fluid pan, a suction tube, and a separate gasket that serves to seal the fluid pan to the engine body. The filter is typically provided as a screen, and it is positioned at an exit point of the sump, such that the fluid is drawn through the screen by the suction tube via the pump when it is transported back to the engine. This arrangement is disadvantageous because the pump must generate enough suction to draw the dirty fluid through the screen. Further, by requiring a separate gasket and suction tube, there are more components to assemble, thus increasing assembly time and manufacturing costs.
To address some of these concerns, some filter assemblies use a Dacron.RTM. cloth as a filter element. The cloth may also include a rubber compound or heavy resin disposed on the margin so as to serve as a gasket. In use, the cloth is positioned between the intake side of the pump and the body of the fluid pan, such that it is stretched over the top of the fluid pan. Bosses are provided in the fluid pan to serve as supports for the cloth. The fluid pan is further provided with an outlet such that the filtered fluid may be drawn directly out of the sump. However, this type of filter assembly is undesirable because for filtered fluid to be drawn from the sump, a special fluid pan must be provided, thereby increasing costs for the engine. Further, because the cloth is stretched over the entire top surface of the fluid pan, a rather large piece of Dacrong cloth must be provided, thereby raising filter costs.